The Valentine's Date
by Kit2000
Summary: Today was the day of St. Valentine and Claire decided to follow Jill's advice and dress up a little for the upcoming event. Suddenly, a tall good-looking man came up to the girl. Judging by the strong accent he was a foreigner. "You're so beautiful. I love redheads. How much will it cost to spend a night with you, my wild kitty? I'll pay any price for your caresses".


_**A/N Hello everyone. Here is a little one-shot we want to give you as a gift for Valentine's day. Let's spread love together, hahah! =D**_

_**There is a Russian version of this story that you can find among our works. The title is «**__**Встреча**____**у**____**Белого**____**Дома**__**», if anyone is interested ^^;.**_

_**So we hope you will enjoy reading this story. **_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**__****_

_**Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_____

**The Valentine Date**

Claire was standing near the fence, that separated The White House territory from the busy street. She was waiting for her fiancé. They promised to meet each other at this place and then go on a date.

Today was the day of St. Valentine and Claire decided to follow Jill's advice and dress up a little for the upcoming event. The girl wore a very beautiful and elegant purple dress of knee-length, high boots with stiletto heels and a white coat. She freed her long dark red hair from any captivity of usual pony-tails, and let the wine-coloured strands fall over her shoulders and down her back. She wanted to surprise her fiancé by dressing in this glamorous style. Jill advised her to look more feminine and charming to Leon this evening.

Suddenly, a tall good-looking man came up to the girl. Judging by the strong accent he was a foreigner.

"You're so beautiful. I love redheads. How much will it cost to spend a night with you, my wild kitty? I'll pay any price for your caresses".

Claire was shocked by what she had heard. She had never received such lewd suggestions to her person. She immediately slapped that Lovelace hard in the face and was about to tell him a couple of caustic phrases, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"All the money of the whole world is not enough to buy this woman's attention. She is invaluable." Leon said this as an incontrovertible fact, his voice was low and dangerous, while his eyes were burning with a fire of jealousy and irritation. "I advise you to apologize to the lady for the dirty words you forced her to listen and then get out of my sight, or else you will have very big problems. I promise you that."

Claire felt deadly aura coming from her fiancé as he spoke in that warning and freezing tone.

The stranger seemed to be not a coward, but when he saw the other man's cold expression and read what was written in his almost black from the negative emotions eyes, he squeaked a fast apology and vanished out of sight in a sonic speed.

Leon smiled conceitedly. He was proud of himself that he was able to defend his bride's honour.

He walked to Claire and said with a sigh, "When I leave you for a couple of minutes, you're always getting into trouble"

"I did not ask for your help. I could handle this situation perfectly fine by myself," she answered without any sentiment. Claire was upset that her fiancé thought she was a magnet for trouble. She turned away from him and walked slowly to the side, where the taxi parking was located. She didn't want to share a date with him anymore.

Leon felt stupid. He understood that he offended Claire by telling that foolish remark, and now she didn't want to see him.

He hurried to catch up with her. The young man grasped his lover's wrist gently and took off a glove from her hand, which he lifted up to his lips and kissed tenderly. A sapphire ring was shining on her finger, telling everyone that she was already engaged.

The girl's pale cheeks flushed. She tried to free from his grasp but the man didn't let her do it. He continued to hold his bride by the hand and said contritely, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I did not mean to offend you. I got angry when I heard what infamy you have been offered".

The girl smiled softly at him, she could not be mad at Leon for a long time. She loved him very much. He was so cute when he asked for her forgiveness, that she had an urge to pat his cheek.

"You've scared that guy." she said in a laugh, holding back her wish to touch his face.

"He deserved it. Nobody dares to offer my woman to be his lover," declared Leon, his words as sharp as a Japanese sword.

And then he went on in a velvet tone "Claire, very soon you will be spending all the nights only in my arms." In the man's dark blue eyes the fire inflamed and started to dance. He could not stop looking at the beauty and gentle femininity of his beloved's. She was more gorgeous than Aphrodite herself.

Leon watched as his daring promise confused his fiancée very much. She started to tremble slightly, maybe from the cold or maybe from emotions that he had awakened in her. He loved it when she was losing her armours and turning into a gentle and sweet girly. He was her guardian and a gentleman who protected her tranquility and honor like a ferocious lion. Walking his precious lady to his expensive car, Leon pulled out a huge bouquet of pink roses and gave it to the lovely mistress of his heart.

Claire took the roses with joy and wonder. To her question, why he gave her such a big bouquet, Leon answered with a gentle smile he kept only for her, that she was very beautiful and she was born to be showered with flowers. Moved to the bottom of her heart, Claire hugged her beloved man and gave him a sweet and sensual kiss. Leon eagerly answered it right away. This woman was driving him crazy. She was beyond perfection. She was his personal treasure that he would never give to anyone. She belonged to him and him alone.

And it would be like that forever.

_**A/N So, this is it. We hope you liked it, guys! Please review! We want to know your opinion and impressions :eager:**_


End file.
